Late Night Conversation at the BAU
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: What do Morgan and Rossi talk about when they are alone at the BAU. This is mostly Morgan and Rossi. Yes Morgan may not be this clueless but it makes the story fun. Go with it!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. **

**Reviews are ****appreciated**

**Late Night Conversation at the BAU**

Derek Morgan looked up from his desk; in the office at the top of the stairs a light was on. He thought everyone had left, even Hotch was gone. Standing he made his way up the stairs and stood in the doorway. "Hey Rossi, what are you still doing here? Don't you have a wife now?"

Smiling, "That's exactly why I'm here" Dave answered, putting down the tablet he held.

Stepping into the room, sitting across from the older man, Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise already, you've only been married a few weeks."

"No, nothing like that, Erin's stuck in budget meetings. I can't…I won't go home until she's done. We only brought one car. Why are you still here, no date tonight?"

"I did, but she canceled. Not sure what I did but she was pissed at me for something, or something I didn't do. I'll never understand women." Morgan sighed.

Sitting forward in his chair, "It took me a long time to understand this, but relationships are hard, they take work. For most of my life it was all about me and my needs, my wants. I was selfish, then Erin and I started, and it became all about her."

"What do you mean all about her?" Morgan asked truly interested. He liked this girl and he wanted to see where this relationship could go, but he needed some advice.

"I've always cared about Erin, from the first time I met her. Even when I hated her I still cared. I've always thought she was beautiful and sexy as hell. When she was in rehab and I started visiting I remembered how much I cared and I wanted to be there for her. The more time we spent together the more time I wanted to spend with her. I realized one night when we were cuddling, watching a movie, a chick flick, how much I enjoyed that, just being close. We weren't doing anything but sitting on the couch arms around each other. I knew then we didn't need sex to be intimate. Any time we were together it could be sensual. I was tired of the whole one night stand thing." Rossi reflected.

"I know Strauss can't be the easiest woman for lack of a better word…to date, how did you keep her happy?"

"That's where making it all about her came in. It took me a lot of years and three failed marriages, but I found there are certain things that all women want. Once I figured them out, did them and it helped. Love had a great deal to do with it also." Dave was actually enjoying this little one on one with Morgan.

"Like what?"

Sitting back, Dave stretched, "Well first you need to put effort into the relationship. Like call just to say hello, take out the trash when it's full, do something that lets them know they are worth your time. Little things mean a lot to a woman. Pick up something unexpected on the way home, a bottle of wine, single rose, or a movie you both have wanted to see. A tender touch as you walk by, a note in their briefcase, you make dinner even if it's something simple like grilled cheese. Be old-fashioned, open doors, hold her chair, help her on with her coat." Rossi thought for a few seconds, "One of the biggest things you can do is listen to her when she talks, and be interested, I mean really interested in what she's saying. Be honest, honesty is a big one. Also you have to trust each other, if you don't trust you can't have a relationship."

"Wow that's a lot. What else?" Derek asked.

Running his hands through his hair, "Let's see, help around the house. Erin doesn't mind laundry, but she hates to fold it, so I fold laundry when I'm home. A woman wants to be noticed, did she get a new hairstyle, new clothes, new dress size? Did she change the color of her lipstick or her perfume. Value your woman, she should always feel like she's the most important person and thing in your life. If you're going to be…if you're going to make love, take it slow. It takes women longer to reach orgasm and foreplay is key - take your time and don't rush. Explore what makes them feel good, what makes them moan, whimper, and scream you're name."

"What makes Mrs. Rossi moan, whimper and scream your name?" Derek asked laughing and raising an eyebrow.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to sit here and tell you what makes our boss and my wife scream? Not going to happen."

"Okay, okay." Laughing Derek asked, "Anything else?"

"Find something you know she loves, that you also love, that you think she's sexy in and then play that up." Dave said getting the biggest smile Morgan thought he's ever seen.

"Like what?"

"I don't know you have to find what works for you and you're lady." Seeing the younger man looking puzzled, "okay…Erin loves shoes, I love Erin in shoes, she's is so extra damn sexy in a pair of sexy high heels, I keep her happy with shoes when she wants them and then she makes me happy."

Laughing, "Rossi, I never would have thought you were a shoe…foot man. The things I can learn talking after hours."

"Morgan, I'm not a foot man at all, actually I'm an ass man, and Erin has a great ass, but hot shoes on a sexy woman can make her that much sexier when she wears them. When a woman feels sexy she exudes sexiness and there is no greater turn on to a man, or at least to me than a sexy woman who feels that and isn't afraid to show it."

"Thanks Dave. Can I ask you something else?" Derek questioned.

"Sure, ask away." Rossi answered taking a swallow of his now cold coffee.

"How did you know you were in love with Erin?"

"First if you have to ask if you're in love you probably aren't. When you are you'll know. For me it just sort of snuck up on me. I had no plans to love Erin as more than a friend. I was going to be someone she could count on to be there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to vent at, someone who could help her when she was teetering on the edge." Rossi stood and started to pace, he needed to let his muscles move before they got to stiff. "We spent more and more time together, became friends, then friends with benefits." Morgan raised an eyebrow. "We'd kiss, cuddle, hold each other through some rough nights, have hot sex once in a while. Then the team was on the road, one case after another and I realized I missed her, I mean really missed her. Not the sex, but the closeness. I missed her smile, her touch, her laugh, her scent, the taste of her lips. I knew then I had fallen head over heels in love with her. And the rest as they say is history."

Derek watched as Rossi got this look on his face, he's seen that look before. He saw it every time Dave looked at Erin. He wanted to find that kind of relationship, that kind of love. Standing he smacked Dave's arm. "Thanks, man. I appreciate the talk."

"Where you going?"

"I need to go pick up a little something, and see if I can find what you have. I'm going to go talk to Savannah and listen to what she tells me." Morgan exited the office, as Erin entered. "Good evening, Erin." Kissing her on the cheek.

"Amante, you ready to go home?" She asked walking into Dave's open arms.

"Yeah, let me turn off this light. How was your budget meeting?" He asked putting things in the briefcase and turning off the desk lamp.

Kissing him as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Not nearly as informative as yours I bet." She said raising an eyebrow in a way only Erin Strauss- Rossi could.

Dave stopped and looked at his wife, "how long were you out there listening?"

Smiling she walked with him to the elevator, leaned in kissed his cheek and whispered, "Long enough to know when we get home, I'm putting on the sexiest pair of shoes I own." Smiling wider at the look on his face, she pulled him into the elevator by the lapel of his jacket. "Take me home, David."

He didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
